Conventionally, a brake fade warning generation device for exercising control in accordance with a brake temperature was proposed in PTL 1. The device calculates an amount of brake heat that corresponds to a brake temperature, and issues a brake fade warning in accordance with the calculated amount of brake heat to warn that brake fade has occurred. The device issues a brake fade warning in accordance with a deceleration calculated from the amount of brake heat and the speed of a vehicle. More specifically, relationship between kinetic energy of a running vehicle and a amount of heat to be generated when the kinetic energy is converted into thermal energy by braking is predetermined, and then the amount of brake heat is determined by converting the kinetic energy of the vehicle into the amount of the brake heat based on the relationship of heat. If the calculated amount of brake heat is not smaller than a fade heat amount that causes brake fade, it is determined that brake fade has occurred. Further, if the deceleration of the vehicle (hereinafter simply referred to as the deceleration), which is calculated from the vehicle speed, is lower than an expected value calculated from a master cylinder (hereinafter referred to as the M/C) pressure at a time of braking, the brake fade warning is issued because it is determined that an inadequate braking effect is produced.